giobasefandomcom-20200214-history
GIOBase Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki-background|For the Empire...|link=GIO Information Guide|linktext=Welcome to the Grand Imperial Order Wiki ArcheAge Logo.png|''ArcheAge'' is going live|link=ArcheAge|linktext=ArcheAge is scheduled for official release on September 16 Welcome to The Imperial Wiki The Grand Imperial Order (GIO) is a player-based gaming/roleplay community expanding across many servers on numerous MMO games. Here we seek to become a large and varied group of gamers across many games with members sharing all that each game offers in RP, PvP, and PvE. A Message From Administration If you find yourself in need of help or you wish to join the GIO Gaming & RP Community, please feel free to contact one of our friendly staff. Thank you for visiting us at The Imperial Wiki! Get Started Today To make it easier to correlate between game and this website, we need everyone to make sure their identities are listed if you have not yet done so. Make an Account If you do not already have an official Wikia account, please try to do so ASAP, preferably under the same name as your main character or identity in one of our games. An Admin will most likely edit your page to the basic template, but after that it's all yours! Feel free to edit it to your preference. Make sure to add all your characters and alts in each game that are in a GIO guild in the appropriate section. Simply go to the Contribute drop down menu and make a page Once you've made an account, you are free to explore, edit, and publish on the Wiki. This includes any characters, lore, etc. Just make sure to notify an Admin when doing so, and keep in mind that poorly-made/abandoned pages are subject to Admin edits or deletion. width=40 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Policy Some Rules You Should Remember General= The following is expected to be read and known by all users. This is our Site Policy and action will be taken should these rules be broken and not followed. #Always edit in "good faith." #Do not vandalize. Vandalism is a serious offense and will not be tolerated. #Do not discuss hacking of any kind. This discomforts other users and should not be spoken of especially methods in which one can hack, in general, and not just the game. #Do not create sock puppet accounts. This is not only against our rules, but it is against Wikia Terms of Use. #Do not impose religion or political beliefs. You may discuss and/or debate them civilly so long as others are comfortable with the debate. #Do not link inappropriate content. Anything that is not family friendly should not be linked to from the wiki. Linking anything of this sort will result in action taken against you. #Do not feed the trolls. The Administration will deal with these users that disturb the peace. Feeding trolls is an offense and action may be taken against you. The staff will handle them as this is their job. #Do not attempt to provoke users into an argument or disturb the peace. #Do not make a category without permission from a staff member. #People are to refrain from complaining over the most trivial things (i.e.: HE DIDN'T ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!). #All content added to the wiki must be original material. However, copyright material is acceptable if proper citation is used. #Respect the staff and all users Thanks! |-| Behavior= The Behavior Policy is a set of rules which were made revolving around behavior and drama. Depending on the behavioral offense, serious action may be taken against you should the peace be disturbed. #Do not make rude or unnecessary remarks. #Do not use unreasonably vulgar, obscene, or racist language. #Do not insult another user's actions, user's work, or anything of the sort. #Do not spam the chat, comment sections, or talk pages by any means. #Do not add a comment to a page without an official account, identification, or proof of identity. #Do not create blogs or riot about how unfairly you were banned from chat and/or the wiki. We ask you contact a staff member if you believe you have been given an unfair ban. Making drama about a possible unfair ban may extend your ban length for disturbing the peace. #Refrain from complaining about fairly banned users. They were banned for a reason, do not argue with it. If you do so believe they were unfairly banned, then contact a staff member. #Do not bring drama directly from one of the games onto the wiki; likewise, do not bring conflicts from other wikis onto our wiki. If there is drama on another wiki, it is not of the community's concern, the staff's concern, or anyone else's concern. #Do not argue with users for any reason. You may debate with them on something, but it must be civil. Should it not be civil action will be taken against you and any others involved in the argument. #Do not create a sock-puppet to be unbanned. Not only are you breaking the "No Socks" Rule and Wikia Terms of Use, but you are also disturbing the peace by doing so. #Do not make blogs or otherwise publicly complain of how another user broke the rules that did not have action taken against them. If they have gone unpunished, simply contact a staff member. This can easily be done quickly and peacefully. #Do not make accusations unless you have concrete evidence. If arguments escalate, the comments will be disabled and the fight will be moved. #A user who has broken the wiki's policies too often—and in some cases in the past, had a community vote to block them—and has thus been infinitely banned will is known as a blacklisted user. These users may not be unbanned, whether by staff or community vote, hence their unique status. #If you are warned to cease causing drama, or a blog/comment/page you make is deleted for causing drama, you are to follow that warning; refusing to or publicly complaining about it will only result in more drama and a possible block on your account Thanks! |-| Roleplay= The Roleplay Policy is a set of guidelines for the roleplay that takes place in our guilds in-game. #Any game play style or roleplay preference will be respected; however, any "anti-roleplay" or trolling is strictly prohibited. #You may roleplay as any faction, canon or non-canon, appropriate to the particular game or timeline. #God-modding, power-playing, or meta-gaming of any sort WILL NOT be tolerated in our roleplay. #This wiki has set roleplay policies, and thus, leaders. Refusal to acknowledge these leaders will result in action taken against you. #All wars and battles will take place in a game and in character. #After a certain period of inactivity, those of roleplay rank will be removed of their title and territorial claims. These can be re-assumed, however (See Inactivity Policy). Thanks! |-| Inactivity= INSERT Site Map Must-See Pages Check out some of our most popular pages, recommended to you by the GIO staff! *Kwagar Ocata *The Brothers of Chaos *The Sisters of Order *ArcheAge Empire 'Need Help?' Contact a member of GIO Staff. *Wiki President - Kwagar Ocata *Wiki VP - Aqueron Ocata 'Join the Community' Want to join the new GIO Community? Follow the link below to apply for official membership! *GIO Application 'News' *The GIO has many officer positions available. *''ArcheAge'' will be the new primary game of the GIO. *''ArcheAge is scheduled for official release on September 16. Founders get early access from the 4th-8th. 'Social Media' Check out the GIO's social media pages below! *Facebook - Grand Imperial Order *Twitter/Instagram - @giobase 'Monthly Poll What are you most excited for about ArcheAge? Questing Building your skills Character creation PvP Crafting/trading Housing '''Wiki Activity Category:Browse